songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 118
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 46 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Brisbane 117 Universong 119 ► }}Universong 118 is the one hundred and eighteenth edition of the Universong Contest, held in Kiev, Ukraine. This is the third Ukrainian production of the contest, and it is being held between January 30th and February 19th, 2019, and it is possible after the winning of Sonya Sukhorukova with the song "Uhodi" on the previous edition held in Brisbane, Australia. The three shows are hosted by the model Alla Kostromichova and the singer and multiple Universong entrant Max Barskih. 45 countries were competing this edition, as in the previous edition. About the city Kiev (/ˈkiːɛf, -ɛv/ KEE-ef, -⁠ev)9 or Kyiv (Ukrainian: Київ, translit. Kyiv ˈkɪjiu̯ (listen); Russian: Киев, translit. Kiyev ˈkʲi(j)ɪf; Old East Slavic: Кыѥвъ, translit. Kyjev) is the capital and most populous city of Ukraine, located in the north-central part of the country on the Dnieper. The population in July 2015 was 2,887,9745 (though higher estimated numbers have been cited in the press),10 making Kiev the 7th most populous city in Europe.11 Kiev is an important industrial, scientific, educational and cultural center of Eastern Europe. It is home to many high-techindustries, higher education institutions, and world-famous historical landmarks. The city has an extensive infrastructure and highly developed system of public transport, including the Kiev Metro. The city's name is said to derive from the name of Kyi, one of its four legendary founders (see Name, below). During its history, Kiev, one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe, passed through several stages of great prominence and relative obscurity. The city probably existed as a commercial centre as early as the 5th century. A Slavic settlement on the great trade route between Scandinavia and Constantinople, Kiev was a tributary of the Khazars,12 until its capture by the Varangians (Vikings) in the mid-9th century. Under Varangian rule, the city became a capital of the Kievan Rus', the first East Slavic state. Completely destroyed during the Mongol invasions in 1240, the city lost most of its influence for the centuries to come. It was a provincial capital of marginal importance in the outskirts of the territories controlled by its powerful neighbours; first by Lithuania, followed by Poland and ultimately Russia.13 The city prospered again during the Russian Empire's Industrial Revolution in the late 19th century. In 1917, after the Ukrainian National Republic declared independence from the Russian Empire, Kiev became its capital. From 1921 onwards Kiev was a city of the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, which was proclaimed by the Red Army, and, from 1934, Kiev was its capital. During World War II, the city again suffered significant damage, but quickly recovered in the post-war years, remaining the third largest city of the Soviet Union. Following the collapse of the Soviet Union and Ukrainian independence in 1991, Kiev remained the capital of Ukraine and experienced a steady migration influx of ethnic Ukrainians from other regions of the country.14 During the country's transformation to a market economy and electoral democracy, Kiev has continued to be Ukraine's largest and richest city. Kiev's armament-dependent industrial output fell after the Soviet collapse, adversely affecting science and technology. But new sectors of the economy such as services and finance facilitated Kiev's growth in salaries and investment, as well as providing continuous funding for the development of housing and urban infrastructure. Kiev emerged as the most pro-Western region of Ukraine where parties advocating tighter integration with the European Union dominate during elections.15161718 Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Category:Universong Contest